1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid onto a medium such as paper.
2. Related Art
As an existing liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid onto a medium, there is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “printer”) that ejects ink onto paper so as to perform printing.
In the printer, if adhering objects such as dusts adhere to the paper, the adhering objects make contact with nozzles for ejecting liquid and so on, resulting in lowering of print quality in some cases. Therefore, a non-woven fabric for wiping the adhering objects away or a removal member formed with a rubber or the like to which adhering objects are adsorbed is provided at a position at which the non-woven fabric or the removal member is capable of making contact with a printing surface of the paper in some cases (for example, JP-A-2001-171208).
Paper powder generated when paper is cut into a predetermined size adheres to end portions of the paper in many cases. Since a particle diameter of the paper powder is extremely small, the paper powder cannot be removed completely only by making the non-woven fabric slide contact with the paper. Further, since much paper powder adheres to the end portions of the paper, there is a problem that the paper powder cannot be removed completely only by making the removal member contact with the printing surface of the paper.
The problem arises substantially commonly not only on the printer that ejects ink onto the paper but also on liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquids onto a medium.